


Do You Have To Wear That?

by sadieHD



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hotly, I dont know how to describe this?, Sexual Tension, hotchniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieHD/pseuds/sadieHD
Summary: Emily has to go undercover for a case at a high society party. In order to do so effectively she chooses a very distinct wardrobe...





	Do You Have To Wear That?

“Come in,” Emily replied to the knocking outside the door. She had just put her dress on and was currently kneeling down to put her make up own through the locker mirror. “Hotch!” she squealed delightedly as the suited man walked through the door somewhat awkwardly. “What can I do for you?”

“Nothing,” he said, flustered. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you?”

“I’m fine,” she laughed. “Really, it’s not my first time having to flirt around a room to get information.”

Hotch decided he didn’t want to know. She rose, make up applied and ready to strike. He gulped as he tried and failed to avoid eyeing her dress. She was certainly elegant- he supposed she had to be in order to succeed seducing the potential victim pool at the high-class society party. The dress was daringly low cut and clung to her body, revealing every curve. The sparkling crimson would certainly catch people’s attention, especially paired with her almost unnaturally pale skin contrasting with her raven hair.

“Do you have to wear that?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to steady his breathing.

She chuckled at his obvious discomfort. Taking advantage of his uncharacteristically unbalanced state, Emily sauntered towards him, swaying her hips dramatically. She placed a hand on his chest and leaned forward. So close, she could feel his heart pounding and his breath mixed with hers. “Why?” she purred, her voice smooth and sultry. “Is it distracting?”

“Only to those with eyes,” he teased, but his words were shaky and heavy.

She grinned, clearly pleased with the effect she had on him. “Then I guess we’re in luck, aren’t we?” his breath hitched as her lips brushed against his ear.

Before he could even think of responding, she whirled away, leaving him undone behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous


End file.
